


Love me?

by Cat_foodplz



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, OT21 (NCT), male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_foodplz/pseuds/Cat_foodplz
Summary: (Y/n) has been a kpop trainee for sm for almost two years and is finally debuting under a group but he’s not sure which one yet!
Relationships: Male reader/NCT, Male reader/Xiao de jun, male reader/ WayV, male reader/ jeno lee, male reader/Johnny suh, male reader/mark lee, male reader/yangyang
Kudos: 4





	Love me?

**Author's Note:**

> You’re a nervous boi😌

(Y/n) was in the dance room practicing with other trainees as some of them are getting picked today for a debut soon! He danced and sang his heart out in till finally they we’re going to pick.

I feel like I’m going to puke this is to much pressure! I felt my hand head to my hair as I wanted to pull at it but stopped and pulled them down and started to scratch at them. The Manger was picking people and I noticed he kept looking at me but kept on skipping me. When he said that he was just going to pick one more person I felt my stomach start to twist and I felt the puke start to rise “(Y/n)” I looked at him Surprise and slowly walked up and stood next to the other trainees that got picked. The manger told the other trainees to leave and that better luck next time. The manger told us to sit down and that he’ll be right back. I felt that there was a big Weight lifted of my shoulders, I looked at the wall and wanted to cry. It was such a relief to know I’m going to debut soon. “Hey!” I get snapped out of my trance and look Towards the voice and see it another trainee that got picked.”are you okay??” “Oh!uh yeah..” “you sure?”! “Your hand is bleeding a lot!” I look away from the bot and look at my hand to see that I scratch them so much that I ended up cutting my skin. “Oh I-I need a napkin..” the boy nodded and get up fast to get them and probably bandages. How embarrassing! I don’t know how to deal with this.. (y/n) see the boy come back and see that he had napkins and bandages, (y/n) shyly take them and wishers a quick thank you and starts to wipe the blood off and places the bandages where they should be. He looks at the work he had done and it him it looks kind of like a rainbow or something that is colorful, he sighs and jumps as he hears the door open to see the manger coming in. “ okay everyone I’m going to be naming you and what group you go in. (Y/n) blanked out in till he heard his name being called, “ (y/n), NCT” (y/n) looks up so fast it surprised the boy next to him, “ okay so each manger represents the group you will be in so follow them. (Y/n) seem to be the only one going into NCT so he’s really nervous “(y/n), right?” “Uh..yeah!” “Well I’m going to be your manger and help you get familiar with all of NCT!” “Oh cool” that didn’t sound enthusiastic at all!! (Y/n) though. I hope he’s not mad at me for it or things I’m ungrateful.. “I see that you’re nervous?” I look up at him and nodded “yeah I really am” (y/n) thinks to him self, he’s really tall.. what if I’m the shortest of all of NCT?!? Will they make fun of me for it?? “We will take you home to get ready but you will have a time limit, we have to see the members fast, it will take you awhile to meet all of them.” “Ok I will” we get to the car and the manger talks to me about what I have to eat when I will debut and other things. All of this sounds so stressful, I’m truly scared. We end up at the dorms where all of NCT stays. My manger walks me up to where I’ll be staying “oh I forgot to tell you! Silly me! You will be in dream,127, and WayV!” WHAT! (Y/n) thought, oh no this can be good! I’m going to fail TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I DONT KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS! “You okay there?” You look like you’re going to explode!” “Uh yeah..” well you’re going to be staying with 127! “And all of your stuff has been moved already!” “Already?” “Yup, there should be a room with a empty bed and has boxes on it! here’s your key you can just walk inside and don’t forget the car will be waiting for you out side! I unlocked the door, it feels weird like I’m entering someone else house. I walk in and take the view in, it feels like I’m dreaming! I started to open random door looking for my room until I find a room with two beds one empty. I wonder who my roommate is, I’m scared I hope they like me.. I open the boxes of my clothes and find a black sweater that is big for me and some black jeans with a chain on it and last but not least I put on some black boots to pull the look together. It may be all black but I cannot help it I ether where colorful clothing or black-and-white clothes. I look at the time on my phone and get my stuff and head out the door and lock it and make my way down stairs and see a car that looks to be the one that’s taking me to the Studio I hurry and get in. “(Y/n)?” “Yup!” “Alright buckle up” (y/n) looks at the dorm and feel his anxiety start to stirrup in his stomach. He just hope that they like him.


End file.
